2018 Pacific typhoon season (Farm)
ImageSize = width:700 height:330 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/03/2016 till:05/03/2016 color:TS text:"Bolaven" from:18/03/2016 till:22/03/2016 color:TD text:"02W" from:13/04/2016 till:21/04/2016 color:TY text:"Sanba" from:25/05/2016 till:30/05/2016 color:TS text:"Jelawat" from:02/06/2016 till:08/06/2016 color:TY text:"Ewiniar" from:15/06/2016 till:19/06/2016 color:TS text:"Maliksi" from:19/06/2016 till:23/06/2016 color:TS text:"Gaemi" from:29/06/2016 till:10/07/2016 color:TY text:"Prapiroon" from:07/07/2016 till:16/07/2016 color:TY text:"Maria" from:17/07/2016 till:26/07/2016 color:TY text:"Son-Tinh" from:25/07/2016 till:30/07/2016 color:ST text:"Ampil" from:02/08/2016 till:14/08/2016 color:TY text:"Wukong" from:12/08/2016 till:16/08/2016 color:TS text:"Jongdari" barset:break from:18/08/2016 till:26/08/2016 color:TY text:"Shanshan" from:23/08/2016 till:26/08/2016 color:TS text:"Yagi" from:28/08/2016 till:09/09/2016 color:TY text:"Leepi" from:01/09/2016 till:07/09/2016 color:TY text:"Bebinca" from:03/09/2016 till:05/09/2016 color:TS text:"Rumbia" from:06/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:TY text:"Soulik" from:10/09/2016 till:21/09/2016 color:TY text:"Cimaron" from:18/09/2016 till:24/09/2016 color:TY text:"Jebi" from:22/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:TS text:"Mangkhut" from:26/09/2016 till:02/10/2016 color:ST text:"Barijat" from:07/10/2016 till:12/10/2016 color:TY text:"Trami" from:15/10/2016 till:19/10/2016 color:TS text:"Kong-rey" from:17/10/2016 till:25/10/2016 color:TY text:"Yutu" barset:break from:22/10/2016 till:29/10/2016 color:TY text:"Toraji" from:03/11/2016 till:08/11/2016 color:ST text:"Man-yi" from:05/11/2016 till:07/11/2016 color:TD text:"29W" from:12/11/2016 till:24/11/2016 color:TY text:"Usagi" from:19/11/2016 till:22/11/2016 color:TD text:"31W" from:23/11/2016 till:25/11/2016 color:TD text:"32W" from:02/12/2016 till:15/12/2016 color:TY text:"Pabuk" from:23/12/2016 till:26/12/2016 color:TS text:"Wutip" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December Systems Tropical Storm Bolaven (Agaton) Tropical Depression 02W (Basyang) Typhoon Sanba (Caloy) Tropical Storm Jelawat Typhoon Ewiniar (Domeng) Tropical Storm Maliksi Tropical Storm Gaemi Typhoon Prapiroon (Ester) Typhoon Maria (Florita) Typhoon Son-Tinh (Gardo) Severe Tropical Storm Ampil (Henry) Typhon Wukong Tropical Storm Jongdari Typhoon Shanshan Tropical Storm Yagi (Inday) Typhoon Leepi (Josie) Typhoon Bebinca (Karding) Tropical Storm Rumbia Typhoon Soulik (Luis) Typhoon Cimaron (Maymay) Typhoon Jebi (Neneng) Tropical Storm Mangkhut (Ompong) Severe Tropical Storm Barijat Typhoon Trami Tropical Storm Kong-rey Typhoon Yutu (Paeng) Typhoon Toraji (Queenie) Severe Tropical Storm Man-yi (Rosita) Tropical Depression 29W (Samuel) Typhoon Usagi (Tomas) Tropical Depression 31W (Usman) Tropical Depression 32W (Venus) . Typhoon Pabuk (Waldo) Tropical Storm Wutip Storm Names PAGASA During the season PAGASA used its own naming scheme for the 16 tropical cyclones, that either developed within or moved into their self-defined area of responsibility. The names were taken from a list of names, that had been last used during 2014 and are scheduled to be used again during 2022. Retirement After the season the Typhoon Committee retired the names Sanba, Maria, Son-Tinh, Leepi, Yutu, Usagi ''and ''Pabuk In February 2020, they were subsequently replaced with Guia, Fotte, Saigon, Khagnoung, Houyi, Ookami ''and ''Luang for future seasons. After the season the names Caloy, Florita, Gardo, Josie, ''and ''Paeng ''were retired by PAGASA, as they had caused over ₱1 billion in damages. They were subsequently replaced on the list with the names ''Carlito, Fernando, Gracia, Joselito ''and ''Puring. Category:Typhoons Category:Future Typhoon Seasons Category:Pacific typhoon seasons Category:Above-average seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Destructive seasons